Sasuke's Easter Egg Delivery!
by ReignBeau54
Summary: Fluffy fic for Easter. Funny read, and who wouldn't want to see Sasuke in bunny ears! Hints at SasuNaru and KakaIru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is regretfully not owned by me, as is every other anime that I know of. When Hello Kitty takes over the world, I will be the Secretary of Otaku and own ALL anime. But for now, Masashi Kishimoto owns it. Damn.

_Sasuke's Easter Egg Delivery!_

Every year, Naruto makes Easter eggs. LOTS of Easter eggs. By the time he is done, his house is so multicolored it looks like a unicorn puked in it. Random splashes of pink and yellow adorned Naruto's cheeks as he concentrated on drawing a not half-bad looking pineapple on what was going to be Shikamaru's egg. After admiring his handiwork, he sighed and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day after all.

It was 7:30, and Naruto yawned loudly. He quickly boiled some water for his breakfast of (what else) miso ramen. He slurped up the remaining noodles, and went to the other side of the room to get his costume. After looking in the mirror, he decided that his Easter bunny suit would be white next year, eyeing the neon pink rabbit ears with glitter. Taking his baskets of Easter joy, he prayed that the kids would not eat him alive and went out the door.

Sasuke did not like Easter, just as he did not like Valentine's Day, Christmas, or Groundhog's Day. Basically, he hated all holidays, but Easter pissed him even more off. The bright pastel-colored eggs blinded him when he walked outside, fan girls cornered him left and right, and he got enough chocolate bunnies to fill the Empire State Building (excuse my pun). He would have locked himself in his room all day and stared at the wall, but the only thing left to eat in the place was chocolate and marshmallow Peeps. So, regretfully for him, Sasuke ventured out of his compound and (from hanging out with Naruto so much) decided to get some ramen.

While approaching Ichiraku Ramen, Sasuke saw a crowd of buzzing schoolchildren surrounded a heap of pink with bunny ears. The kids were excitedly eating chocolate and admiring bright Easter eggs. At first he wanted to skip getting ramen entirely on fear that one of the brat's moms was a…ahem, AVID fan of Sasuke's. However, his stomach had a different agenda, and Sasuke walked toward the ramen stand. Getting closer, he got a better look of the pink things with bunny ears, and saw the familiar whiskers and sun kissed skin of the poor creature: Naruto. Sasuke had to bite his lip to keep from laughing right them and there, and with a quick clearing of the throat, said "Hey Naruto."

Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of Sasuke's voice, and got himself up. After successfully shaking off two of the three bloodsucking children searching his pockets for more candy, he nonchalantly said "Hi, Sasuke-teme."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said, smirking in his usual I'm-the-king-of-the-world smirk.

"My job…" Naruto said, and walked over to Sasuke, child still clinging unto his foot.

"Your job is being a plaything to stupid sugar-crazy kids in a bunny suit?"

"Uh, yeah…I mean NO!!" Naruto said, not trying to give Sasuke any more satisfaction at his current predicament.

Naruto sighed, and flipped his bunny ears over so his face was in full view.

"My tab got so high at Ichiraku that the old man wouldn't let me eat any more ramen there unless I work off my debt. Easter was just around the corner, Ichiraku wanted publicity, so here I am."

"How high was your debt anyway?"

Naruto whispered the number in Sasuke's ear, and coughed. And he thought that Chouji could really scarf it down. Naruto must have the fastest metabolism alive, he thought.

"Man, I have to pay this debt! I won't be able to deliver these other eggs to the others!" Naruto pointed to a basket of Easter eggs. Each one reflected everyone personality. One had a Sakura blossom on it; Sasuke knew who that belonged to. Another had a pinapple; Shikamaru, no duh. One was purple with cosmos flowers, and another beside it had barbequed pork; Ino and Chouji, of course. They just went on and on, until one caught his eye. It was separated from the other eggs, on the far corner of the basket. It was blue, with the Uchiha emblem on it.

"You made one for me, too?" Sasuke said, trying to hide his surprise.

"Oh, yeah…I make them every year. You got one last year right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke remembered the bonfire he made with the fangirls' eggs and his Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu and winced. He didn't know Naruto made him an egg, or else he would have kept that one and burned all the rest. Thinking of this, Sasuke got an idea into his head that he knew he was going to regret.

"Ah, Naruto. I could deliver those eggs for you…if you want."

Naruto could not believe his ears. Sasuke, aka Mr. I-Am-Better-Than-You-In-All-Things, was offering to help him? Easter really did bring out the good in people.

"Uh, sure…" Naruto said, confused and flustered at the same time. He handed Sasuke his basket of eggs, and rummaged in his pocket until he brought out a pair of blue bunny ears.

"The costume came with a extra one." Naruto said, handing it to Sasuke. Sasuke's just looked at him, but his stare talked for him-- "What the hell?"

"What? It's Easter. Wear em. PLEASSE?" Naruto pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes that could even make Orochimaru cry. Sasuke heart fluttered for an instant, making him clear his throat yet again.

"Fine." Sasuke said. He put on the bunny ears and walked off, thus started Operation: Easter Egg Delivery.

A/N: Yosh! My first chapter of my first story! Easter is one of my favorite holidays, so why not start off my fan fiction career with an Easter fanfic? Heh? Heh? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, Naruto does not belong to be and probably never will…cries stares Stop mocking me!

Sasuke stared at the Hyuga mansion door and sighed. Still beating himself up over the fact that he actually agreed to do this. He contemplated for a bit, and had a evil thought in his mind about a grenade painted similarly like a Easter egg and a decapitated Neji. However, he promised Naruto that none of his friends would be harmed. _When did Neji turn out to be a friend…_Sasuke thought to himself while ringing the doorbell.

The large gate opened, and a stoic-faced Hyuga guard came out. The guard lip twitched slightly as he looked at the 17-year old with the enormous aquamarine bunny ears. "What is your business here?" the Hyuga guard said.

"I have come to deliver something to Hinata and Neji." Sasuke said, wanting to rip the guard's eyes out for staring at his ears to long. The guard opened the gate wider, and led him into the compound. In the courtyard, Hiashi Hyuga ,Hinata, and Neji were sitting down and drinking tea. Neji was the first to see Sasuke, and if he did not have a 5 foot stick lodged up his you-know-what, he would have broke down laughing right then and there.

"Here Neji, happy Easter." Sasuke said, throwing the grey colored egg at Neji. If you squinted, you could have sworn that Sasuke was aiming at Neji head…if you squinted. Sasuke walked over to Hinata and handed her the purple and grey colored egg. "T-t-thank you, S-s-sasuke…" Hinata said timidly.

"You should thank Naruto. He's the one that made them." With this news Hinata turned beet red, and twiddled her fingers in her usual Hinata way. She was different than when she was 13, but not THAT different. Sasuke walked out of the Hyuga compound, Hinata still blushing and Neji staring a hole into his back.

Two down…Sasuke thought as he walked down the street. People were giving him funny looks as he went, and one person murmured "Woah, that guy must really like Easter!" Sasuke felt like dying right now. Why did he even agree to this in the first place…and then he remembered the puppy dog eyed Naruto and smiled. Wait, smiled? Sasuke spotted in his tracks. Naruto was cute, but…oh god. Oh god NO! He did NOT like Naruto! Unforturnally for him and the person conviently next to him on the street he said this last sentence out loud. He turned to the guy next to him, who was boggle-eyed, and said "Say anything and you die."

"But…" the guy said. Wrong move.

Sasuke gave him the stare again, and the unnamed dude died right then and there. The lesson here: Stares are DEADLY.

Sasuke just happened to be at the Yamanaka flower shop when this…unforturnate incident took place and went in. Ino beamed when she saw the onyx-eyed heartthrob.

"Sasuke-kun! Nice ears, they make you look SOO CUTE! I have ears just like that ya know? If we wear the together we might just look like a couple…heh heh. So yeah, any--"

Sasuke could not take much more of the insanity, and handed the babbling blonde her egg and said simply "Happy Easter." Ino acted as if she received an engagement ring.

"Oh Sasuke! For ME?! You shouldn't have!" She giggled to herself, saying in her mind _Take that bilboard brow! _

"It isn't my gift. It's Naruto's." Ino's perfect fantasy just shattered into a million pieces.

"Oh."

Sasuke decided to leave the flower shop before the waterworks began, and quickly headed out of the shop to finish this duties. The rest of the deliveries turned out better than the first two, but still showed a bit of…erm, uniquness. Sakura basically acted the same way Ino did when Sasuke came to her house, with the addition of cursing herself for not wearing a cuter outfit that day. However, when Sasuke broke the news that the egg was Naruto's gift, not his, Sakura's eye twitched sightly as she said "Oh, well tell Naruto thanks…". Then she closed her door and started playing with her Sakura and Sasuke dolls, but that's beside the point.

Shikamaru was cloud watching when Sasuke came to deliver the egg, and completely ignored him, so he just left the cloud-painted egg there and left. Chouji did about the same thing, except he was eating his 5th portion that HOUR of barbequed pork. Kiba laughed himself into a coma when he saw those fuzzy bandits planted on Sasuke's head, so Sasuke decided to break his egg and spread the contents all over Kiba's face (it was boiled…). Shino was Shino in taking the egg.

Sasuke did not even want to talk about his delivery to Kakashi. Let's just say that he was in the middle of a intimate moment with a certain dolphin ninja. Ahem.

By the time he was done, Sasuke was exhausted and getting very pissed at the passer Byers reactions of his ears. When a child giggled at him, he growled. Yes, growled. Our Sasuke-chan is tired. Turning down to the alley, he spotted a cute little urchin staring at him. Being the nice guy (again understatement) as he is, he gave the little boy a chocolate bunny. When he was trying to go back on his way however, a hand stopped him. The little street urchin was hanging unto him for dear life.

"You gave me a bunny. Sasuke-kun gave me a bunny…"

Now, Sasuke was a sharp tick. This little boy was holding on to him, a blush forming on his cheeks. This quote "little boy" had pink nail polish and a bracelet that said "Sasuke and Oturan 4EVER". Repeately tugging at his sleeve to get the "little boy" off, he knew that this was a trap.

Oh shit.

Faces of man-hungry girls came from every crevice and trashbin, chanting his name over and over again. You couldn't swore it was a scene from Children of the Corn, it was so scary. A tiny drip of sweat made its way down Sasuke forehead, going lower and lower. The girls watched as the sweat hung from his petrified nose for a few minutes, before it finally made a large plop on the ground. Then, all hell broke loose.

A swarm of girls pounced from every direction, saying things like "Sasuke-KUN, I LOOVVE your bunny ears!" or "SASUKE! You KNOOWW you want me!". Pulling and pushing, pushing and pulling…a few even were so crazy as to lick the drop of sweat that went on the ground. Now, Sasuke has had a long day. Being harassed by people in the street about his bunny ears, this whole ridiculous holiday called Easter getting on his last nerve…So, as any of us would have done in the situation, he cracked. The bloodbath that resulted is too graphic for mere words to explain...

Returing to the familiar sight of Ichiraku Ramen, he saw a dejected looking Naruto sitting on the side. His bunny suit was not as bright and colorful as it once was, and his bunny ears were lying in some obscure area on the ground. Sasuke sat down next to him, a sickeningly nice smile etched on his face.

"So, how was your day?" Sasuke said cheerily.

"Those kids were madmen! I am NEVER having a kid…wait, what?" Naruto just noticed the creepy smile on Sasuke's face and was never so freaked out in his life. He especially got scared when he saw the drop of blood on Sasuke's cheek. He was going to ask about his day, but he decided…

He REALLY did not want to know.

"Here," Sasuke said, finally breaking out of his twisted grin. "I found this, and got it for you…as a thank you for the gift." Sasuke handed him a bracelet. And you know what? It looked exactly like the one that the fan girl had…what a coincidence. "Sasuke and Naruto forever" it read, and Naruto was awestruck. They got some ramen, and went home together in the sunset.

If Naruto knew where that bracelet came from, and how it was convenient that Outran unscrambled was Naruto…oh well! It's a happy ending isn't it! Gosh!

A/N: Big shout out to Rice-Ball247 and her story The ANBU Party! Starring Naruto! for giving me the idea for the fan girl's name…even though Oturan does not seem like much of a girl name…anyways! Yeah! Not bad for a first-timer huh?


End file.
